


Mosaic

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Allison Argent was a strong girl, nothing was going to change that. But she has had her heart broken too many times not to be careful who she lets into her life now. She's still same old Allison, just a little rough at the edges. And she doesn't believe she can find someone to love again, until she meets the new boy, Barry Allen. But what comes with Barry Allen is way more trouble for Beacon Hills then there has ever been before. With the beast running around terrorizing the town at night and a man in black too fast to see reeking havock during the day, there isn't enough time for her to just be a normal teenager.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5B OF TEEN WOLF AND SEASON 2 OF THE FLASH.

       Allison didn't hate Scott. She really didn't. Kira was really very pretty. But she just didn't understand why he had to go and cheat on her. Why couldn't he have handled it in a mature way and let her know he no longer had feelings for her. She really was an understanding person.

       Lydia said not to think on it too much but all Allison wanted to know was why he hadn't just come to her. They had been through so much. She had been stabbed by the Oni but he got there in time and they were able to get her to the hospital. She was safe, they got Lydia back, they took care of the Nogitsune and took care of Stiles. Everyone was safe.

       Stiles and Allison had gotten much closer, they even worked together to find the benefactor and stop Kate. Allison was the one to help Scott get back from the whole bezerker ordeal. Then they survived the fucking dread doctor's so far. Even survived Theo, who was a raging asshole that she was convinced just needed a hug.

       So why? Why on earth did he have to cheat?

       "Hey Allison? You good?" She looked up to see Stiles in front of her. She nodded and quickly schooled her features.

       "Yeah, I'm good. What's up?" she asked. He smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the doors of the school. "What are you doing?" 

       "I'm taking you to lunch. You need a break." Stiles informed.

       "Did you tell Lydia you were doing this? You know she's going to be mad if you don't have lunch with her." Allison said as she got in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep.

       "Oh she's fine. I saw Jackson sit with her when I was on my way to come get you. She needs to catch up with him. Maybe even push him in the direction of asking Isaac out, because he really needs to ask him out. Isaac always looks like a love sick puppy around him." Stiles explained as he looked behind himself and pulled out of the parking spot.

       "So, where are we going?" she asked. Stiles grinned at her.

       "That my dear friend, is a surprise." Stiles said. 

 

       They ended up grabbing take out from the local diner, The In 'N Out, and taking it to the police station to have lunch with Stiles' dad.

       "You better have brought me a burger or you can leave. Allison, I don't mind if you stay." Allison laughed at John's statement.

       "I made sure he got you a burger Mr. Stilinski. Though I did order you a water and not a soda." Allison said as she took a seat in front of the desk with her own bag and drink. Stiles set down the food and drink in front of his father before also taking a seat.

       "I'm okay with that. As long as I still get my burger." John smiled, taking a drink of his water.

       "Why can't you be this nice to me when I make you eat healthy?" Stiles huffed.

       "Because you force it on me all at once. Take it little by little. I still get good food, just not the extra sugar. Allison knows what she's doing." John nodded. Stiles rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. She only laughed.

       Times like these were when she completely forgot the fact that Scott had even broken her heart.


	2. Chapter Two

       When she got to school the next day, Stiles was already waiting at her locker.

       "What's up?" she asked.

       "Its been all over the news. There's a black blur running around the town trashing things, hurting people. Just being a general douche. They have no idea what or who it could be. It just like showed up randomly." Stiles explained showing her the news report on his phone. She looked at the damaged street and sighed. Couldn't they ever get a break.

       "Why can't anything normal ever happen around here?" she asked. She grabbed her books, listening to Stiles ramble about why things couldn't be normal in Beacon Hills. She turned knowing that Stiles would follow, but instead of walking down the hallway she slammed into a body. 

       She looked up in surprise as he books feel to the floor. There was a boy with brown hair and sparkling green eyes standing in front of her, looking lost and shocked at the same time.

       "I'm so sorry!" he gasped. He squatted down and picked up her books and handed them back to her. "I didn't know you were there, I didn't mean to run into you." 

       "Its okay." Allison smiled. She took her books back and held out her hand. "I'm Allison Argent." The boy took her hand and shook it.

       "I'm Barry Allen." he smiled. Suddenly she was being bumped to the side.

       "I'm her gay best friend Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you, Barry Allen. Did you just move here?" Stiles asked.

       "Yeah. I moved from Central City." Barry nodded.

       "That's not far from here. Why'd you move?" Stiles inquired.

       "Stiles!" Allison huffed, swatting him in the arm. "Just ignore him Barry. Stiles doesn't actually have a filter. He doesn't know when its socially appropriate to just stop asking things." Barry gave her a smile. 

       "Its okay. No harm done." Allison smiled back at him but jumped when the warning bell went off.

       "I got to get to class Alli. Text me if you need me." Stiles hugged her and jogged off down the hall. She seen him stop at Lydia's locker, hug her and then continue on his way.

       "He's nice." Barry broke her out of her daze.

       "Yeah, Stiles is a good friend to have. Anyway, do you know where you're heading. I can show you if you don't." Allison offered.

       "Uhm, I do know where I'm heading actually. I came here last week when I enrolled, they showed me around. So, I'll see you around?" he said as he began to walk in the opposite direction that she was going to take.

       "Yeah, see you around." she smiled. Maybe Barry Allen would be a nice little break from everything.


	3. Chapter Three

(Barry's POV)

       I called Cisco as soon as I had finished school that day. Making sure that no one could see me, I ran back to my apartment. I pulled out my phone and pressed on Cisco's contact.

       "Barry, my man. How's it going up in the hills. Did you find anything out?" Cisco's voice, slightly muffeled, called through the receiver.

       "Yeah, He's definitely here. I met a few people too. I just got home, I plan on doing a quick patrol in a little bit, I just wanted to let you know what was up before I went." Barry answered. He rushed around the house, doing random things so that when he got home it wouldn't be as much stress and he could just go to sleep.

       "Thank you. So, do you like it up- Oh shit." Barry lifted his head up, his face scrunched up in confusion.

       "Oh shit? What do you mean oh shit?" he asked.

       "Nothing, nothing. I thought there was a serious meta out there, it was just Snart." Cisco replied. Barry rolled his eyes.

       "Don't scare me like that again you douche." 

       "Sorry." Cisco huffed. 

       "Okay, I'm going to head out. Call me if anything changes, I'll let you know everything on my end." Barry said. Getting a goodbye from Cisco, he quickly rushed to get his suit on before running over to the Beacon Hills preserve. This seemed like a really good place to start his patrol.

 

(Allison's POV)

       I was out in the middle of the woods, alone like always. I didn't mind it though. It was peaceful. I didn't have to worry about people from school, stupid cheating ex boyfriends, and I could do some target practice. I let out a content sigh and shot off another arrow, hitting the target directly in the middle, like always. 

       It was calm today. I didn't have to worry about the dread doctor's or the beast as of yet. The beast was the only thing we had left to take care of. Then we could finish off our senior year in peace. Well, relative peace when you lived amongst the supernatural.

       I fired another shot, jumping when I heard a noise. I turned and saw nothing. I kept looking, wondering who could be out here with me. Then, a blur of red ran across the woods. I jumped back in surprise.

       "Hello!" I called out. The blur ran past again. "Who are you?!" 

       "I'm the Flash." the voice came from behind me. I whipped around, surprised to see a man in a red leather suit standing in front of me.

       "What?" I asked, still shocked that he was there.

       "I'm the Flash." he smiled.

       "The Flash? What, do you go around flashing yourself at people?"

       "No, I do not."

       "What are you?" I asked.

       "Well, I'm a man, for starters." he laughed.


	4. Chapter Four

(Allison's POV)

       "Okay, you're a man. But what were you doing back there?" I asked.

       "I was running." he answered. I looked at him oddly.

       "You were running? The what was all of the lightning?" I asked.

       "That was me. I'm the fastest man alive... well- actually that's not important. I was struck by lighting, I wake up nine months later and I can run faster than the speed of light. It was pretty cool." the... Flash smiled at me, a sort of childs like innocence in his eyes just from talking about his speed. I couldn't help but smile back.

       "That's pretty cool. I'm assuming you're a superhero then... Flash?" I asked.

       "Oh yeah. I run around my city saving people. I came here because a villain from my city has come here for some reason. He's terrorizing your city." the man answered.

       "The black blur." I nodded. Stiles had showed me that just this morning.

       "Well, we call him Zoom. But yeah, the black blur." the Flash nodded. I was just going to ask more questions, like where he was from and why this Zoom guy thought it was a good idea to come here, but I stopped short when I heard a loud howl. "What the hell was that?"

       "Quiet." I snapped at the man clad in red leather. 

       "What's going on?" he asked. I ignored him, slipping off the satchel filled with arrows and pulling out the few that were made with pure silver tips and mountain ash wood. Deaton and I had been coming up with a few saftey precautions. You could never be too safe when it came to the supernatural. 

       I backed up so that I was near the Flash and looked around. Scanning my surroundings.

       "What are you looking for?" he asked. I held my finger up to my lips, hoping he would just take the hint and shut his mouth. I heard a noise come from behind us and whipped around, arrow notched and ready to be fired.

       "ALLISON!" Stiles gasped. I lowered my bow when I seen it was only him. He was holding his chest and gasping like he has just ran a coupled thousand miles. "Its the beast. I was out with Parrish. He came out of nowhere. Parrish told me to run and then he just starting attacking the thing."

       "Where are they?" I asked. Stiles pointed in the direction he had come from.

       "That way. Near the Nemeton." he answered. 

       "I'm sorry, you know, I'm new here and all. Could you explain to me what the beast is, and the Nemeton, and who Parrish might be? If you wouldn't mind." the Flash piped up.

       "Who the fuck are you?" Stiles asked, just now noticing that the Flash was standing with me.

       "He's a superhero, came here because of Zoom- uhh, the black blur." I answered. Stiles nodded.

       "Gotcha. Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you. Allison, come on, now." Stiles huffed. The Flash seemed ready to follow but we both stopped him.

       "Since you're new here, we don't need you getting in our way." I said, before following Stiles.


	5. Chapter Five

(Barry's POV)

      I glared in the direction both Allison and Stiles had run off in. I had been surprised to find Allison out here shooting arrows at a target. She reminded me of Oliver, I wondered if they were related, I had to ask the next time I seen him. But then we started talking, and Stiles had come out of nowhere. He said something about a beast and a nemeton and a man named Parrish. I was way past confused.

       Even though they had both told me not to follow, I didn't listen. I followed anyway. And I was surprised at what I found. Allison was shooting arrows at a giant wolf type thing while it fought with a man that seemed to be on fire. Before I could even register my own decision, I charged at the smoky black beast. I knocked it off balance, sending it crashing into a tree. 

       The man covered in fire passed me and began to fight with the thing again. Suddenly my shoulder was being yanked back. I turned to see who had me, only to come face to face with a very angry Allison.

       "What the hell were you thinking?" she practically screamed. "We told you to stay back because you have no prior knowledge as to what goes on in Beacon Hills. By doing this, you could have gotten us killed or even gotten hurt yourself."   
    
       "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help." I felt bad for not listening now. And she was really starting to remind me of Oliver. "Can you explain everything to me?"

       "The beast and Parrish seem to have everything handled Alli, maybe we should just sit him down and explain everything so he doesn't get himself hurt." Stiles suggested. I nodded along with him. Allison huffed.

       "What do you know about werewolves?" she asked.

 

       "So... there was a crazy alpha, who bit Scott..." Stiles nodded so I continued. "Who was killed by his nephew Derek, who bit Jackson, who became the Kanima. Then he bit Isaac, Boyd, and Erica who are his betas. Then your crazy grandpa tried to kill everyone and get the bite because he was dying and Jackson became a werewolf and moved to London."

       "Yes." they both nodded.

       "Then people started getting sacrificed and your english teacher turned out to be a Darach. Then Peter killed her but you two and Scott had to die to save your parents because of the magic tree stump. The Nemeton. Then Stiles was possessed by a crazy fox spirit. Then you saved him but you almost died. Then your crazy aunt came back and made Scott into a berzeker and Allison saved Scott. Then the dread doctor's came but you stopped them and now there's the beast?"

       "Pretty much." Stiles answered.

       "I should have stayed back home." I sighed.

       "Probably." Allison nodded.


	6. Chapter Six

(Allison's POV)

 

       "There's something strange about him." I said to Stiles once we had gotten back to my car.

       "You felt that too?" Stiles laughed.

       "We need to do some research." I said. I started the car and began to drive back to my house.

       "Give me the details you got on him." Stiles said.

       "Struck by lightning and became the fastest man alive. Goes by The Flash." I answered.

       "Okay." Stiles nodded.

 

       "Allison, I got something!" Stiles called. I rushed back into the living room.

       "What?" I asked.

       "Okay, so I found a few news articles from Central City. I'll read it. Forensic Scientist Barry Allen was struck by lightning after the particle accelerator exploded and dark matter was released into the town. His condition, is stable but he seems to be in a coma." Stiles read.

       "What's that one?" I asked, pointing to an article about the Flash.

       "Uhm... A red streak mysteriously shows up nine months after the P.A. explosion. Nobody knows what his motive is, but he saves people and has stopped several crimes." Stiles read again. "Didn't the Flash say he was in a coma for nine months?"

       "Yeah."

       "And Barry Allen, a CSI for the CCPD is says, went into a coma after being struck by lightning. And also, the Flash said he was struck by lightning as well." Stiles offered.

       "You don't think Barry's the Flash do you?" I asked.

       "I find it pretty suspicious that a 25 year old man is posing as a highschool student. Barry Allen. I don't think that's a very common name. ANd Barry just shows up a little while after this Zoom guys does. And so does the Flash. I think we need to talk to Barry. Who knows, Maybe he'll be able to help us." Stiles said. I nodded. It couldn't hurt to try.

 

       We both stopped Barry the next day to talk to him.

       "Hey guys, you're friends with Lydia right? She's really nice and smart." Barry smiled as they stopped him.

       "We need to talk to you." I said. Barry nodded.

       "Sure, what's up?"

       "We know you're the Flash." Stiles said.

       "What's the Flash?" Barry asked.

       "Don't mess around, we know its you. You let us know too much while you were trying to hide in plain sight." I huffed.

       "Okay, I'm the Flash. But you can't tell anyone, I need to handle Zoom before he destroys your entire town. He's evil." Barry sighed.

       "Don't worry. We can be trusted." I smiled. Barry looked relieved. "And next time, don't let on as much." 

       "Got it." Barry nodded.

       "Alright, lets get to class." Stiles smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

(Normal POV)

 

       Allison wanted to scream. How she had ended up in this situation was beyond her, but she was here. Standing on top of a building. The top of the school to be exact. And there was the beast, standing across from her. He was angry and he looked ready to kill. But it was three in the morning and Allison was positive that she didn't have anyone to call.

       "Hey, how about we call a truce?" Allison called out. "I'm here, you're here. We're on top of a building and I'd really rather not die tonight." the beast roared, giving her her answer. "Mmmk, glad we had this talk." 

       Allison frantically searched her pockets for her phone. If she was going to die, she was going to have to let someone know. And it was Friday. Nobody would be back at the school until Monday. Once she had found her phone she pulled it out and called the number that would most likely be able to help her.

       "Hello?" 

       "Hey Barry, its Allison. I realize that its three in the morning but I'm kind of on top of-" Allison gasped when the beast came at her. She dodged the attack but dropped her phone in the process. The beast didn't realize he was standing in the way of her only way of getting away. "I'm so massively screwed."

 

 

(Barry's POV)

 

       "Allison?" I called out. Hearing her gasp and the angry roaring in the background didn't make me feel secure that she was safe at the moment. "Allison answer me!"

       I could hear the sound of arrows being shot off and every once and a while there would be a crash and a roar. I needed to make sure Allison was okay but she hadn't finished her sentence. On top... on top of what. Suddenly the phone was picked up again and Allison's frantic breathing filled the phone.

       "Hey Barry, yeah, I'm on top of the school and I need some help." Allison said quickly. My eyes widened. I flashed around the room, throwing things on, making sure I had my suit on correctly.

       "What side of the school are you on?" I asked.

       "The left side. The side by all of the woods." Allison answered.

            "Do you trust me?" I asked. Allison seemed to hesitate, and I didn't really blame her. We had only know each other for a week, and in that time she and Stiles and Lydia explained to me their life and I explained to them mine. How I was posing as a highschool student so that I could catch Zoom. But in the last two days, Zoom seemed to have disappeared. I was worried he was up to something.

        "Yeah." Allison breathed. "Yeah, I trust you Barry."

       "Then jump." I said.

       "What? Are you insane?" Allison gasped.

       "You just said you trusted me. Allison, jump." I dropped my phone and ran in the direction of the school.

 

(Norman POV)

 

       Allison stared at the phone in disbelief.  Barry wanted her to jump off of the school building. It was at least 30 feet above the ground. The beast roared behind her which pushed her into action. She looked at her phone one more time before running for the edge of the roof and diving off the side of the building.

      


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV is normal unless I specify :)

       The feeling of jumping from heights was not that scary. The scary part was wondering if you were going to hit the bottom or be caught or not. Allison was surprised that her life didn't flash before her eyes. Then again, the Flash, Barry Allen, had said to jump. And it wasn't before now that she realized how much she trusted him.

       Suddenly she was surrounded by the feeling of being caught securely in a pair of arms before there was the overwhelming feeling of going almost too fast and then it just stopped. Allison opened her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them, and found herself in a mostly clean apartment.

      "Are you okay?" Allison turned, finding Barry standing a few feet away from her, still wearing his Flash suit. She didn't say anything, too shook up to actually use words and form a sentence. 

       She looked at his face, really looked this time, and found herself realizing how very handsome he was. She hadn't been with anyone since Scott cheated, and she had only known Barry a week. But the thought of being with this boy... man really, of giving him her heart, trusting him with all that she had, giving him all that she was, spending the rest of forever with him... it was oh so appealing. She had never felt herself wanting something as bad as she felt herself wanting this right here.

       "Allison?" Barry jolted her out of her musings. She couldn't do this. Not like this. She wasn't about to put her heart on the line knowing that this man was from another city, had another life, was only here to keep her town safe and get rid of Zoom. She couldn't fall for him, and yet, she had already jumped over the edge for him, quite literally. Her eyes widened as she realized that she needed to answer him.

       "T-Thank you for saving me." she got out. Barry nodded.

       "Are you going to be okay getting home? I mean, I can take you home... or you could stay the night. Whatever you're comfortable with." Barry rambled. "God, Iris told me I ramble too much."

       Iris. Of course there was someone in his life. Barry probably loved Iris more than anything. Allison wouldn't stand in the way of true love.

       "I'll be just fine getting home. I'm good, I don't need you to run me home." she didn't mean to sound so bitter, but here she was, sounding like an angst filled teenager. And that's exactly what she was. Barry Allen was a 25 year old man, someone who had his own problems and didn't need to be getting himself into a mess with an 18 year old girl who's only love broke her heart.

       Barry looked at her oddly, slipping off his hood, face full of concern at her sudden mood change.

       "Are you sure you're alright Allison?" Barry asked.

       "I'm fine. I'll see you Monday." With that, Allison pushed her numb legs to move, the quicker she got out of here the quicker she could go home and cry over a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and wonder when the next time her heart would be broken again was. She wondered if this was how Theo felt every time he seen Liam and Hayden kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine

Allison walked into school on Monday, not at all ready to face the day.

"Hey, are you okay?" she barley even turned the corner of the hallway to go to her locker and there was Barry Allen. The reason she didn't feel like facing the day.

"I literally just walked in. How could I not be okay?" she huffed, sliding past him and continuing on her way to her locker.

"After I picked you up the other night, you acted strange. One minute you were okay and the next you were cold and distant." Barry said softly, following her down the hallway.

"We'll start it out slow then. You'll get your answers and I'll get mine. Who's Iris?" Allison asked, still not looking at him. Barry didn't miss a beat though.

"My foster sister. I thought I told you about her. The West's took me in after my father was convicted for killing my mother, even though it was actually Eobard Thawne." Barry explained. 

"You did tell me about her. You didn't mention her name. I'm sorry." Allison said. They were stopped at her locker now.

"So, if you got your answer, how about I get mine. Why did you act like that the other night?" Barry asked. Allison sighed, she could either spill her guts here and explain to him that she's just not ready for another relationship, or she could lie and say she was upset that she didn't make any progress on taking care of the beast. The latter sounded like the better option but the first option was honest.

"The last time I was in a relationship, I was cheated on and I got my heart broken. The other night, when I was looking at you, it felt exactly like how it did when I first looked at my ex. And I realized, that as much as I want to do something about these feelings I'm getting for you, I can't. Not yet, at least. Maybe not ever." Allison looked at Barry, hoping for some sort of response. Barry seemed to be thinking about his answer.

"So, you're telling me that you've started to get feelings for me, but there's a possibility that you may never be ready to do something about them because you've already had your heart broken once?" Barry asked. She nodded. "Okay. Does that mean that its okay if I developed feeling too, because I kind of already did. I like you, there's something different about you. And you don't deserve to have your heart broken again. So, I'll wait. I'll wait however long it take for you too be ready again."

"Barry, that may not be for a long time. I may never be ready to throw myself out like I did before. It might seem stupid, like some cheesey highschool romance, and I get my heart broken so I'll never love again. But, the feelings that came after our breakup, they're something I never want to feel again." Allison breathed. She was staring at Barry earnestly now, hoping he understood that she wasn't trying to lead him on but she still felt something for him at the same time.

"I get that Allison. I was in highschool once too. I get the feeling of having your heart broken so badly that you feel like you can't love again, that you'll never have a bond that special again with anyone else. I grew up with Iris West, the woman I thought to be my first love. Then she got with her fiance Eddie, and I was devastated. I threw my heart out on the line and even after my confession, she still chose to stay with Eddie. And I'm glad she did." Barry said.

"You're glad that Iris broke your heart?" Allison asked, confused.

"I'm beyond glad. Because if Iris hadn't turned me down, I wouldn't where I am today. Fully recovered and over her completely. So, yes Allison, I'm willing to wait for you, for however long it takes you to recover, because just from this week, I can already tell that your love and trust is going to be worth it." she smiled at Barry.

"I don't know when or if I'll be ready, but, will you kiss me? Please?" Allison asked. Barry smiled at her a put a hand on her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her. Nothing serious, just a sweet slide of lips. There was a spark, and Allison knew that this... all of this would be worth it when she was ready. Barry would be worth it when she was ready.


	10. Chapter Ten

       Allison sat down at her usual lunch table, Lydia across from her. Stiles must be off somewhere, texting Derek because he was usually already there. Beside Lydia was Jackson and Erica and Boyd, and beside Allison was Isaac, Theo, Hayden and Liam. She noticed that, like he had been since he broke up with her, Scott wasn't sitting with them. He was probably out in the hall, eating with Kira.

       "So, Stiles said that Derek had to tell him something important and then he would be right back. What do you think it was?" Lydia said, jumping right into the conversation.

       "Who knows." Allison shrugged.

       "Is this seat taken?" Allison looked up in surprise. Barry was standing beside her, smirking. 

       "No, not yet." She smiled. Barry nodded and sat down.

       "Who are you?" Jackson asked. Barry turned to him.

       "Barry Allen." Barry answered. Jackson nodded.

       "You're the new kid."

       "Guys, pack meeting tonight at six. Derek want everyone there. Said to bring Barry too." Stiles said as he sat down beside Lydia.

       "Why does he have to come to the pack meeting?" Jackson asked rudely.

       "I know about the black blur that's been running around." Barry answered. Not everyone knew he was the Flash. Lydia, Stiles, and Allison knew, but everyone else was in the dark as of yet.

       "Okay, at six remember." Stiles said, we all nodded.

       Allison came and picked Barry up for the pack meeting.

       "I could have run you know." Barry said as he got in her car.

       "I do know that, but I don't think that you should reveal yourself as the Flash that way. Tell them without all of the flare." She replied. She pulled away from his apartment and toward the newly renevated Hale house.

       "So you suggest that I tell them?" Barry asked, getting comfortable.

       "I do. My pack is very trust worthy, but just so you know, they might act a little crazy at the begining." Allison answered.

       "Crazy how?" he asked.

       "They might think that its your fault that Zoom is here. Then once we explain that you're here to stop him, then they will trust you. But even if they don't trust you, your identity is safe. That's not something you have to worry about." Allison said. She turned down the road to the Hale property and moments later they were there.

       "Okay, I'm nervous." Barry said softly.

       "Don't be. And they can hear you." Allison smiled.

       "Right, I forgot about that little bit." Allison only laughed at him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him up the porch steps. Once they were inside and settled Derek began to talk.

       "Okay, thanks to the Argent's, we have a way to take care of the beast and save the teenager that happens to have gotten the short stick in the deal." Derek said. "So we're here to talk about handling the beast and taking care if this black blur that's running around. Barry, I heard you have information on the blur." 

       "Yes. His name is Zoom and he's from my town. But there are a few things Allison said I should share with you before I got into that. Firstly, I work for Central City Police Department, I'm their CSI. I'm 25 years old and I'm only here to stop Zoom. And also I'm the Flash." Barry explained.

       "Wait, so you lied to everyone and pretended to be a highschool student just to stop this guy?" Scott asked. It was the first time that Allison really noticed that he was here.

       "It was the only way I could think of to lay low so Zoom wouldn't know I followed him here." Barry answered.

       "He's telling the truth." Isaac piped up. Scott's eyes turned red.

       "I don't care. I don't feel like I can trust this guy. How do we know he's not working with Zoom." Scott growled.

       "I'm not. There was a time when Zoom was posing as someone I thought I could trust, but then he revealed himself as Zoom. I've been trying to stop him ever since." Barry answered. "He's killed too many people. He's needs to be stopped."

       "I don't like you. I don't like how you've been hanging around Allison. She's mine." Scott's voice rose. Allison's eyes widened.

       "Excuse me!" Allison exclaimed. 

       "To my understanding, you're the guy who broke Allison's trust. I don't think you have the right to call her yours when you outright cheated on her." Barry said calmly.

       "I thought we had something special Scott. You said you broke up with Allison. I didn't know you cheated on her. Stay away from me Scott, we're done." Kira said softly, she looked at Allison, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Kira stood and ran out of the room.

       "You fucking asshole! You lied to Kira too!" Allison almost screamed. Scott right away took his anger out on Barry. He shifted and ran for him, raising a clawed hand to slash at him, but the second Scott's hand started to come down, there was a gust of wind and Barry was on the other side of the room.

       "Scott! Either calm down or you can leave!" Derek yelled, his alpha voice far louder than Scott's had ever been.

       "I'll leave. I can't be around you people." Scott growled and left the house. It was quiet for a moment, until someones phone went off. Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

       "Cisco? What's up?" Barry asked. Suddenly Barry turned pale. "No...No please tell me it isn't him." Cisco must not have given him the right answer because seconds later Barry was gone, leaving only a gust of wind and a trail of lightning in his wake.


	11. Chapter Eleven

       " _Hey, its Barry, I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message. I'll get to it as soon as I can_."    

   "Uhh, hey Barry. Its Allison again. I just called to see how you're doing. So, uh, call me back when you get a chance." Allison sighed and hung up the phone. This had to be considered stalking now. She called Barry too many times in the past week. But she was worried. Barry had run off after Scott had left the pack meeting and she hadn't heard from him since.

       "Calling Barry again?" Stiles asked as he walked up to her. She looked up and nodded.  

     "I'm worried about him. He just ran off and he isn't returning any of my calls." Allison sighed. She grabbed her things and followed Stiles down the hall to advanced calculas.    

   "He'll get back to you Alli. Something happened down in Central. They probably need him." Stiles said. He walked into class and took a seat. Allison followed suit. Taking her phone out and putting it on her desk so that she wouldn't miss it if Barry tried to get a hold of her. She wasn't too sure he would though.  

     "Ms. Argent, if you would pay attention to the class and not your phone, that would be great." The teacher said, snapping her out of her trance. She nodded and flipped her phone over so it wouldn't distract her.        

Later that night while she was doing homework her father came in her room.    

   "We found the spear. Gerard isn't giving it up at the moment, so we have to play along with him." Chris explained.      

  "Okay, sounds like a plan." Allison nodded. Her father looked like he was about to say something else but she got a call. "Hello?"    

   "Allison! Silver bullets, silver arrows, silver daggers, anything you have! The beast is attacking the school." Allison was surprised to hear Liam's voice over the phone.    

   "Okay, I'm on my way." Allison hung up and hopped off of the bed. She gathered her things and told her father what was going on before running out to her car. She drove to the school as fast as she could. She got out of the car and followed the sound of screaming voices inside the school. She was equipped with daggers and she had an arrow notched in her bow, ready to shoot if she'd need to.    

   She turned the corner of the hall that lead to the library. She walked down the hall, careful not to make too much noise. She was glad she hadn't because seconds later the beast came running down the main hall to the library and crashed through the door. Allison went unnoticed as she jogged the rest of the way to the library.        When she got in the library she noticed that the library was filled with kids from the lacrosse game. in front of her Scott and Liam were getting torn up by the beast. Allison made a quick decision and called out, hoping to distract the beast so that Scott and Liam could get their bearings.      

  "Hey!" she screamed. The beast turned slowly. She took aim and hit it with an arrow. The beast roared and she knew she only had seconds before it was going to come at her, so she took off down the school hallway. The beast followed. As she ran she would shoot arrows off at the beast, hoping that someone would come take care of it sooner or later. She couldn't take this thing on on her own.    

   "Scott, Liam, someone!" Allison screamed once she realized her quiver was empty. "Help would be nice!" Allison took out her daggers. She only had four. Every shot would have to count. It seemed like she was alone in this.    

   "Allison, duck!" she didn't have to look behind herself to know that Isaac was coming to her rescue. She ducked down the empty hall beside her, seeing Isaac and Jackson run down the hall, claws out and fully shifted. But seconds later they were both thrown back down the hallway they had come from. She swallowed hard, knowing that this wasn't going to turn out good.       

The beast rounded the corner and she threw one of her daggers. It was an old one, the first one her father had ever given her. And it was French made. The beast glared down at it from where it stuck out of his chest. He looked back up at her, roared, then he was gone.


	12. Chapter Twelve

       Allison met everyone else out in the parking lot once she had gotten both Isaac and Jackson back on their feet.

       "I caught his scent." Scott said as he walked down the row of cars. He was following the scent. Suddenly he stopped at at car and ripped open the trunk. But Allison knew that car.

       "That's Mason's car." She said, knowing everyone had heard her. Scott pulled a pair of size ten converse out, their souls bloody. "No." she whispered.

       "Guys, what are you doing by my car?" Mason asked, he looked suspicious. Looking from Scott to the pair of shoes in his hands.

       "Mason, its you. You're the beast." Scott breathed. Mason looked shocked. Corey appeared out of nowhere behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

       "Corey no!" Allison called, but it was too late, Corey had already made himself and Mason invisible. "God, why did he do that?" 

       "Guys..." Jackson looked up from his phone, his face pale. "Stiles just brought Lydia in to the hospital. Theo tried to slit her throat." Jackson gasped. 

       "But... my dad said it takes a banshee to call out the person the beast is controlling." Allison said.

       "What if Theo know that? What if he's still working for the beast and the doctors?" Isaac asked.

       "He can't be working for the doctors, the beast killed the doctors." Allison answered. "What if-" Liam cut her off.

       "What if the beast is using him against his will?" Liam said softly. Allison gave him a look.

       "Jackson, call and see if Lydia is stable. Liam and I are going to find Theo and see if he needs rescuing." Allison said quickly. Liam looked up at her with wide eyes before following her quickly.

       "Nobody else has believed me about Theo. Why you?" Liam asked as they got in the car.

       "Because, like you, I see the good in people. Even when everyone else just wants to see the bad." Allison answered. "Okay, where do we start? You know Theo, where would he be?"

       "We can check the pipeline." Liam answered hesitantly.

       "Okay, we'll start there." Allison nodded. I can't wait to graduate and leave this town, she thought to herself.

 

 

       Turns out, they didn't have to go that far. They were halfway to the area in the woods where they could enter the pipeline from above ground when Theo came running from further off into the wood, sobbing and covered in blood and bruises.

       "Theo!" Liam gasped. Liam caught him in his arms and Theo fell apart.  "Shh, its okay Theo, I've got you, you're safe now. Nobody's going to hurt you, you're safe." Liam whispered softly, rocking Theo back and forth to try and calm him.

       "Liam, we have to get back to the car." Allison said gently. She didn't want to ruin their moment, but if there was someone coming after Theo, she didn't want to be here when they came.

       "Theo, we have to go okay?" Liam started.

       "No! Please, don't leave me with him! Please!" Theo gasped out.

       "No, no no no. I meant all of us. We have to get to Allison's car. We're not leaving you with anyone." Liam explained. Theo looked up at him, tears on his face, mixing in with the blood already matted on his cheeks, and nodded. Liam got him up and they quickly got back to her car. Allison drove them back to Liam's house before heading up to the hospital. She remembered leaving her phone at home and whished he hadn't. If she had brought it she could have told her dad she was safe.

       Once she got to the hospital, Melissa grabbed her and took her in the direction of Lydia's room.

       "Thanks." she said softly. Melissa smiled and pulled her into a hug.

       "She's not supposed to talk a lot right now, her throat is still pretty swelled. So take it slow." Melissa said before letting her into Lydia's room. Lydia looked happy to see her.

       "All..." The rest of her name was lost in a rasp.

       "Lydia, Melissa said your not supposed to talk right now." Allison said softly. The look Lydia was giving her looked pretty urgent.

       "Alli....son.... Ba....rry." Lydia got out. Allison looked confused. 

       "Barry? Nobody's heard from him Lyds." Allison said softly.

       Lydia glared and gabbed her throat, she looked like she was in pain. She reached over to the table beside the bed and grabbed the notepad and pen that was sitting there. She scribbled something down frantically before handing her the pad.

       Stiles didn't save me. Barry did. He's back in Beacon Hills.

       Allison looked up in surprise. "Barry's back?" Lydia nodded.

       "Back." Lydia got out. Allison nodded.

       "I... I've got to go Lydia. I'll come back, okay?" Lydia smiled at her softly and made a shooing motion with her hands. Allison ran out of the room. She needed to get home.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

       Allison got home quickly. Her father looked surprised to see her honestly.

       "Did anyone stop by?" Allison gasped. She didn't take the elevator up to their apartment, she ran up seven flights of stairs.

       "Not that I know of. I heard about what happened to Lydia... Is she going to be okay?" Chris asked. Allison nodded, trying not to show how disappointed she was. Barry was back and apparently didn't stop by to see her. He saved Lydia though, and for that she was grateful.

       "Yeah, she'll be fine." Allison said softly. "Everything's fine, she'll just need a little while before she can use her voice." 

       "But only a banshee can pull that kid out from inside the beast." Chris said.

       "Yeah. That kid also happens to be Mason and he's missing because Corey decided to turn both of them invisible and run off. Its not like we're going to kill him. We just want to help." Allison said, voice rising at the end. Chris looked surprised at her outburst.

       "Are you alright?" he asked.

       "Yeah... yeah, no, I'm fine. I... I just need to get some sleep, I'm a little exhausted. I'll finish my homework before school alright." Allison said as she started toward the staircase.

       "I have to run out and do a patrol with Derek, are you going to be alright on your own?" Chris asked.

       "Yeah, don't worry. I'll lock my window. Be careful out there." Allison said quietly. She pulled her father into a hug. She didn't head upstairs until he was gone and the front door was locked. She trudged her way upstairs, already feeling the like the weight of all of the town, the weight of Barry being gone, and the weight of trying to deal with everything, was on her shoulders.

       She barely even looked up when she entered her room.

       "Allison..." her head snapped up, and there was Barry, in his Flash suit, looking out her window.

       "Barry." she gasped. Then everything came rushing back. "You just ran off with no explanation! I tried calling you all week but you were MIA! Where the hell have you been? And what, you just come out of nowhere, save Lydia and expect everything to be alright?! Barry I-" she felt like shit as soon as Barry turned around and he was crying. "Barry, oh my god." she gasped.

       "Allison... he... he killed my dad. Zoom killed my dad. He was all I had left... and he... killed him." Barry broke down. Falling to his knees, uncontrollable, gut wrenching sobs leaving his mouth. Allison was over too him faster then she believed she over could be.

       "Barry... Barry you have to breathe." Allison said as she pulled him into her arms. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words as what seemed like years worth of guilt poured out of Barry in the form of tears and screams. She sat there with him forever. Just soothing him, being his shoulder to cry on, until she felt him calm down.

       "I'm sorry I left without warning, and didn't answer your calls." Barry said once he had calmed down. His voice was low and rough and it only made Allison want to cry. She had been such an ass to him.

       "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was a total ass. The was you reacted before you ran out should have keyed me in to the fact that something was very wrong in Central City. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was just worried." Allison said softly.

       "Its okay." Barry said. "Do you mind if I slip the suit off? I have on a pair of boxers underneath." 

       "Go ahead. I'm going to go change too. I've been in these clothes all night, and tonight was pretty hectic." Allison smiled, grabbing shorts and a shirt and running to the bathroom to change. When she came back, Barry was standing there awkwardly in a tight red pair of boxer breif's. "Get into bed silly. You can stay the night. No way am I letting you leave. Not after you just got back."

       "Okay." Barry said softly. Barry climbed into bed and she climbed in after him. She flicked off her lamp, settling the room in complete darkness. She rolled over so she was facing Barry.

       "Thank you for coming back." She smiled. She could tell he wanted to smile back, but his emotions were still all over the place.

       "Thank you for being here." Barry replied. She nodded. Barry leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he pulled her in and tucked her head under his chin, wrapping his arms around her protectively. They both drifted off.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

       Allison woke the next morning, surprised to see Barry sleeping next to her. She smiled as she got out of bed and moved to her dresser to grab some fresh clothes. She still needed to shower, last night had been hell. She quickly made it into the bathroom and showered. When she came back out Barry was sitting up on the bed, looking adorably drowsy.

       "Hey sleepy head. How are you?" Allison asked as she came over and sat down in front of him. Barry looked up at her and sighed softly.

       "I'm okay... better really after talking to you. I forgot to tell you last night, we took care of Zoom. He's gone, I beat him." Barry said softly. Allison smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug.

       "I'm glad that you don't have to worry about him anymore." she whispered. Barry squeezed her before letting go. 

       "So, are we going to school today?" Barry asked. Allison looked unsure for a moment.

       "I don't know actually. After what went down last night..."

       "What happened?" Barry asked, sitting up more. Allison realized he had only been there to save Lydia, he must have come straight here after he helped her.

       "The beast attacked the school last night. Liam called me in to help out. We found what we need to kill the beast but last night we found out that Mason is the one that the beast is using." Allison explained.

       "I liked Mason." Barry sighed.

       "He's a good kid, and we can still help him... hopefully. We need Lydia to bring him back but Lydia was hurt last night and Corey... Mason's boyfriend," Allison added at Barry's curious look. "He turned him invisible and then they just ran off. We have no idea where they are or if they're even okay."

       "I thought my city was bad." Barry breathed out.

       "I think your metahumans are a little laid back compared to the shit that goes bump in the night here." Allison laughed. Barry smiled at her.

       "Really, thank you for last night. You just being there for me helped a lot. I don't know what I would have done without you there to calm me down. Probably something stupid for sure." Barry laughed, a serious look on his face. Allison leaned in a bit, a smiled of her own on her face.

       "I'm glad I could be here to help then." Barry slowly leaned in further, Allison leaning in as well.

       "Allison, you don't have school... oh. Hi." Barry and Allison jumped apart as if they had been burned.

       "Dad, hey." Allison smiled awkwardly, turning so her back was to Barry and she was facing her father.

       "Hey... uhm hello to the random guy in my daughters bed... who happens to be half naked... Allison, a word please." Chris said, face a mask not giving away his true feelings. Allison swallowed hard and nodded, getting up and following him out into the hallway. She could hear Barry swallow just as hard before she left the room.

       "Dad-"

       "Allison who that hell is that?" Chris didn't even try to lower his voice.

       "Barry Allen, sir." Barry called bleakley from inside of her room.

       "Why is he in your room?" Chris asked, glaring in the direction of her room.

       "He came back last night, he was the one that was gone for a week. His dad just died, we only laid together last night. We didn't do anything." Allison said softly. Chris sighed.

       "Can you at least tell me when you're having boys over? This is the third time I've caught you with a boy. First it was Scott, then Isaac, now Larry?" Chris huffed.

       "Barry, sir." Barry called again.

       "Will you shut up?" Chris called back. He sighed before he started talking again, rubbing the bridge of his nose like he was starting to get a headache. "Listen, I came to tell you that you don't have school today. Derek wants to have another pack meeting. He said to bring Jerry." 

       "Barry." Barry called again.

       "Don't care." Chris said as he began to walk away. "Derek's, he said be there at noon." She nodded and went back into her room. She smiled at Barry even though he look uneasy.

       "He doesn't like me."

       "Nope, not at all." Allison laughed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

       At noon both Barry and Allison got into Allison's car, (reluctantly on Barry's part. "I can run faster than the speed of light." "I really don't care.") and were on their way to Derek's house. Once there, they made their way into the house. Allison was surprised to see both Corey and Theo present.

       "Looks like everyone's here. Lets start." Derek said, standing up to direct the meeting.

       "I don't know how these meetings usually go, but I would like to start by saying I'm sorry. Once Mason and I woke up, he flipped shit and took off. I came to Lima as soon as I could. I tried looking for him but I can't catch a scent like you guys. My best guess though, he's in the pipeline." Corey said softly. 

       "So we talk to my dad and Gerard and make sure we have the spear so we can take down the beast again." Allison nodded.

       "That's the problem though." everyone looked toward the doorway, Gerard was standing next to Chris, holding something that looked like a cane. "The beast already learned his name again."

       "But I thought his name was wiped from everything." Boyd said. Gerard nodded.

       "It has been wiped from everything, but he remembered his name. Now we need a banshee to call the teenage boy he's using back out." Gerard explained.

       "Lydia's hurt." Stiles said, glaring at Gerard. None of them trusted Gerard after what he had done. And Gerard was also bat shit crazy.

       "Find a way or you're all going to die." Gerard said, a manic smile on his face. "Its happening tonight. Be ready." With that, he turned and walked back out of the house. Derek rolled his eyes.

       "Someone needs to talk to Melissa about Lydia. We really do need her." Derek said. Allison nodded.

       "We'll go." She said as she gestured to herself and Barry. Derek nodded.

       "Meet us in the pipeline, this ends tonight."

 

 

       "Melissa, there has to be some way to get her voice working again. She's our only hope of saving Mason." Allison said as she walked down the hall with Melissa toward Lydia's room. Melissa gave her a look.

       "There's nothing I can do, hospital regulations are against this sort of thing." Melissa opened the door to Lydia's room and walked inside, she let both of them in and then shut the door. She pulled something out of her pocket. "But you know I don't follow hospital regulations. Now, if she wants to do this, this is a Corticosteroid Injection, better known as a Cotisone shot. This will take down the swelling for about two hours, she'll be able to use her voice."

       "Do... it." Lydia rasped. Melissa looked worried.

       "Now Lydia, if I do this, I have to inject it right into your wound, and its going to hurt like a bitch." Lydia didn't hesitate.

       "Do.... it." She said again. Barry walked up to her side and grabbed her hand.

       "Squeeze as hard as you want. I heal fast." Lydia smiled at him, then looked at Melissa and nodded. Melissa took a deep breath before removing the bandage from around Lydia's neck and pushing the needle into the laceration.

       Lydia whimpered and squeezed Barry's hand in a way that looked far too painful, but Barry took it like a pro, and didn't even flinch. Once it was over Lydia took a breath before getting off the bed and excepting the change of clothes from Melissa. Once she came back from changing, she grinned.

       "Lets go save Mason." Allison smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room. Once they got in the car Allison realized she had gotten a text from Stiles.

       "Guys, the beast is already there. We won't make it if we drive there." Allison said quickly.

       "Good thing you happen to be with the fastest man alive." Barry grinned. Suddenly they were whisked away. When Allison opened her eyes again, they were in the pipeline.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

       Allison could hear the sounds of fighting, but she had no idea where they were coming from. Sounds always echoed off the walls down here.

       "Do you know where they are?" Barry asked. Allison shook her head.

       "The sounds always echo down here." she said. Barry nodded.

       "Then we'll follow where its coming from the strongest." he said, taking the lead and walking down the entry way to the right. Lydia and Allison looked at each other before shrugging and following Barry down the pipeline. 

       They ended up finding them quickly, due to the fact that the beast sounded pissed and kept roaring. Once Allison rounded the corner she realized how stupid it was that she hadn't thought to bring a weapon.

       "Allison!" she looked up, seeing Liam toss two things into the air in her direction. She quickly caught them, realizing it was a bow and quiver full of arrows.

       "Liam, how did you get these?" she called back. 

       "Your dad brought them." Liam grinned, then he went back to the fight. Allison put on the quiver as she was turning to Lydia. "Okay, my dad said that all you need to do is call Mason's name." 

       "Just call his name?" Lydia asked, making sure she had it, not missing anything just in case. Allison nodded. "Okay, I can do that. Mason!" Lydia called. Nothing happened, the beast just looked over at them like they were his next meal. Allison shot an arrow off at him hoping to keep him at bay.

       "Maybe you should try it a little louder." Barry suggested as the beast started to come toward them.

       "Mason!" Lydia called louder. Allison started to back up, the beast was getting faster now, it was going to attack them, and Lydia's voice wasn't working like they had hoped it would.

       "Lydia, we gotta go, its going to attack us." Allison said as she grabbed Lydia's arm. Lydia only pulled out of her grasp. She stood her ground and called Mason's name one more time.

       MASON!" she screamed. Barry and Allison flinched and covered their ears. Both of them watching in awe as a slightly terrified Mason stumbled out of the black mist that was surrounding the beast's body. Mason ran over to them, Lydia quickly pushing him behind her as the beast roared at the loss of strength. He shifted and was suddenly standing in front of them as a human man.

       "You think a minor set back like that is going to stop me?" the man asked with a laugh, you could hear the slighty French accent in his words. "I am Sebastien Valet. I know my name now. Nothing is going to stop me." he roared and shifted back at the beast. He turned toward the rest of the pack and lifted his clawed hand toward Stiles, but there was no way Allison was going to let her friend die, none of her friends.

       "Hey!" she screamed. The beast hesitated and she ran toward it. It turned and seemed to stop when it seen her face. "Don't fuck with my friends." She shot and arrow off at it and that started the whole fight again. They were all fighting the beast, Barry staying back, keeping the attention off of Lydia and Mason but keeping watch incase he was needed. 

       Everything was going fine. They were winning even due to the fact that Sebastien was no longer using Mason's stregnth. That is until the beast turned on Allison. Time seemed to slow down around her as the beast raised a clawed hand at her. She wondered briefly if this is what it was like for Barry when he ran. But then time was going its normal pace again. 

       The beast's claws dug into her side with so much force she screamed. She was thrown to the side, hitting her head on one of the many pipes on the wall, her body hitting the wall as well, hard enough that she heard her own arm crack. While this all was happening, she swore she could hear Barry's voice.

       "NOOO, ALLISON!!"


	17. Epilogue

       Allison woke up to an odd beeping noise. She opened her eyes but shut then just as fast, the light was blinding. She groaned, wishing someone would shut off the freaking sun.

       "Allison." her name was said with so much love and relife. She opened her eyes again, testing the lights, but it was still too bright. "Hold on, I'll dim the lights." she heard the person walk across the room, then it seemed to get darker. She opened her eyes again, focusing on the figure that happened to be walking toward her.

       "Barry?" she asked.

       "Hey, I'm so glad you're okay. I just lost my dad, I couldn't lose you too." Barry whispered. Allison gave him a soft smile.

       "Don't worry, you can get rid of me that easily." she coughed a bit, and then he had a glass of water and was helping her sit up so that she could drink some. Once she was finished she gave him a curious look. "Can you tell me what happened? Its all a bit hazy after I started to fight Sebastien."

       "You guys were winning, then he hit you with his claws. He smacked you right into the wall. His claws didn't do any serious damage, your father told me to tell you not to worry about that, but he tore up your side pretty bad. Then he broke you left arm and you had a minor concussion." Barry explained. "You've only been out for three days."

       "Three days?" Allison gasped, only just now noticing the cast on her left arm. "What- did we beat him?"

       "Oh yeah, I was so pissed off that I ripped the spear out of Gerard's hand and drove it through the bastards heart." Barry said with a sigh. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Do you mind if I run home and shower real fast, and get something to eat?"

       "Go ahead. I'll still be here. Like I said, its not going to be that easy to get rid of me." Barry smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Allison smiled into the kiss and then laughed at the rush of wind that came once Barry flashed out of the room.

 

(One Week After Graduation)

       Allison looked around her room one more time to make sure she had everything packed that she would be able to bring with her in her car. She looked up when her dad knocked on her bedroom door.

       "Got everything?" he asked. She nodded.

       "I'm pretty sure I have it all." she replied. Chris smiled and pulled her into a hug, careful of her left arm, still in a cast but healing.

       "Are you sure you want to go to college in Central City?" Chris asked once he pulled away.

       "I'm sure. I need a break from Beacon Hills. And you can always call me. And I'll have Barry there to protect me." Allison said with a small laugh.

       "I don't know how I feel about you living with a 26 year old man." Chris huffed.

       "He's 25. And besides, he has work, work for a police station. He's not going to hurt me." Allison smiled. Chris huffed and pulled her into another hug. There was another knock on her open door. They both looked up to see Barry standing there.

       "Ready?" he asked.

       "Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." She smiled. Barry nodded and walked back out of the room, Chris following close behind. 

       "You take care of her Allen." Chris said. "I have guns."

       "You don't have to worry, even if I did something on accident, I would personally come to you and let you shoot me." Barry grinned. Chris nodded and walked back out to the kitchen. Allison came out of her room moments later with a smile on her face.

       "I'm ready." she said. He nodded and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the apartment, Chris stealing one more hug before sending them off with promises that they would come visit.

       "Ready to start a new life in Central City?" Barry asked once the elevator door closed on them.

       "More then you know." Allison smiled.


End file.
